


Can't You See The Glow

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's keeping a big secret, and it involves getting all of their friends to a Beyonce concert in Ohio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't You See The Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song "Love on Top" by Beyonce.

Seven years of marriage, and Kurt is completely out of practice when it comes to keeping things from his husband. He no longer has a poker face, so it was really hard to come up with an excuse for why they needed to go all the way home to Lima, Ohio to see Beyonce in concert when they both knew she’d be in New York in a month. They’ve seen Beyonce in concert several times over the years. They’ve partied with Beyonce. They’ve been to Beyonce’s house for crying out loud. So when time came to convince Blaine to pack up their toddler and bring her to Ohio of all places when it wasn’t Christmas and it wasn’t his Burt’s birthday, it was the best acting Kurt’s done in his career, if only they gave awards for Lying by Omission, he’d finally be an EGOT. 

This trip was important, but Kurt could not tell Blaine why, because Blaine has NEVER had a poker face. And this secret involves several of Blaine’s favorite things on the planet. Nope, Blaine had to go into this completely unaware. Sure, almost all of their friends came back to Lima to see Beyonce perform, even the ones who aren’t Beyonce fans (Puck and Quinn) suddenly felt the urgent need to return to Lima for this? Kurt was in charge of keeping this a complete secret from those in the family who can’t hold water (Tina) or who would give it away by acting completely strange (Ryder). Nope, this was a Need to Know situation, just shut up and show up.

Luckily for Kurt, his father was a sucker for babies, and so he and Carole took on the task of watching the brood that came along with this mini reunion. Their toddler daughter Avery, Rachel and Jesse’s infant Barbra, Quinn and Puck’s adopted four year old Stephanie, and Brittany and Santana’s cat Tubbington Jr, who for some reason Brittany refused to leave home alone. 

Kurt was going to need help, and he needed people he could rely on to a) keep the secret, and b) not be afraid of threatening bodily injury to get this done without anyone screwing up the plan. So with permission, Kurt told exactly two people the plan. Unique and Kitty. Kitty was not afraid of threatening bodily harm and everyone knew she’d follow through, and no one ever really tried Unique. Kitty was in charge of getting everyone from his Father’s house to the venue. Once at the venue, Unique was to get them to their seats, they were VIP, and so they did not have to worry about food or drinks.

Kurt had the hardest task of all. Getting the entire reason for this ordeal properly dressed and backstage. The lie Kurt spun about Beyonce honoring Teachers in the Arts was worthy of an Oscar. If there was an Oscar for telling bold face lies to one of your closest friends. 

Once they’re all there and everyone is in their place, they really just get to enjoy the concert. Kurt looks over occasionally and notices even Puck seems to be enjoying himself, a fact Kurt can’t wait to rub in later. But as the end of the show approaches, Kurt starts to get antsy and gets himself a glass of wine to calm his nerves. Luckily, everyone is so into the show that no one is paying him any attention. 

“How we doing Ohio?” Beyonce asks from the stage as the opening strains of “Love On Top” begin to play. The crowd goes wild. They go wild. Kurt knows what’s coming and the excitement is getting too much. He down another glass of wine before grabbing Blaine’s hand. Mercedes sang this to them when they renewed their vows two years ago, it’s a special song for them. Mercedes covered it for her album that year and she and Sam got back together that night at their do-over wedding. It’s why this moment was going to be so huge. 

“Y’all know I like to bring my friends out to sing with me. And this is your hometown girl. I took her on tour with me when she was starting out and she is one of my favorite artists and now i can call her my friend. Let’s get some Ohio love for Mercedes Jones!” When Mercedes comes out, everyone turns to look at Kurt. 

“I knew you were full of shit when you said Mercedes was in LA!” Rachel yells over the music. Blaine Is watching Kurt suspiciously.

“Honey, where’s Sam?” Blaine asks. Kurt just takes another sip of his wine and watches the stage. Everytime he sees Mercedes with Beyonce, he can’t help but get emotional, remembering those nights in her room, listening to Beyonce and Mercedes’ dreams of being just like her. 

Mercedes and Bey trade lines playing off each other and singing their hearts out till the reaches the final bridge. Mercedes walks to the edge of the stage and pulls someone on stage with her.  
Everyone turns to look at Kurt who is already tearing up.

“Hummel, what is going on?” Santana shouts over the music at the same time that Blaine yells “Oh my God, Kurt! Sam is on stage, why is Sam on stage?” 

Beyonce stands back and let’s Mercedes sing the rest of the song to Sam, and is looking both confused and completely in love with the woman in front of him. When the song ends, Mercedes drops to one knee in front of Sam as Beyonce hands her a box. The crown screams, their friends scream. Blaine grabs Kurt’s hand.

“Kurt, she’s proposing? Kurt is she proposing?” Blaine asks excitedly. 

“Sam Evans, it seems like the timing was never ever going to be right for us. But you have been so patient and so kind, and supportive. You are the best man I know, and I’m ready now. Sam, will you marry me?” 

Someone hands Sam a microphone and he smiles, “Of course.” Mercedes puts the ring on his finger and pulls him into a hug. All of their friends are going crazy, Kurt can feel Blaine’ vibrating with excitement next to him. 

“You knew, didn’t you?” Blaine asks, wiping his eyes, “Oh my god, I can’t believe it! I have to go see Sam, when can we see Sam?” 

“Well now i understand why you dragged us all here, but why didn’t you tell us?” Rachel asks, Kurt just raises an eyebrow at her through his own tears.   
“Can we all agree that this is the last proposal? I can’t keep doing this, it’s going to give me gray hair,” Kitty says, but Kurt sees her discreetly wipe a tear. 

“I can’t believe you kept this from me! My best friend just got proposed to while Beyonce watched, and I had no idea. You’re supposed to tell your husband everything!” Blaine tells him later as they drive over to the after party.

“Honey, you would have burst if you knew this was going to happen. Mercedes gave me very specific instructions.”

“I’m so happy for them. I wondered if we’d ever get to see this day. And Beyonce is just as amazing as ever and she was completely in on it. I can’t wait to talk to Sam.” 

When they arrive at the party, it’s a flurry of activity, Blaine runs up to Sam and tackles him in a hug, while the girls surround Mercedes. Kurt takes a moment to watch the action. He catches Mercedes eye above the crowd and she has never been more gorgeous or looked happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to the Queen herself, Beyonce.


End file.
